My life
by CarlyAndRaeWrite22
Summary: Um.. Basically my life I'm grojband version.


**A Thousand Miles: 1  
ASDFGHJKL  
After a LONG break on both accounts!  
I'm back. Yay... ._.  
I get hate everywhere I go. Dosent matter what I do.  
I'm gonna get hate.  
So. Yeah, I love criticism anyways. So. Let's get started.  
Basically this is just the grojband version of my life. But I did add a lot so I can keep things more interesting.  
Don't base the attitude on the character. Trust me I can make Trina nice if I want.  
Uh. Yeah.  
CAST**

**Rianna Prise ( meep ) : Laney  
Morgan Powell : Morgan ( Laney's sister whom also has a crush on Corey.)  
[OC : Blond short hair, about 4,9 , weight: 127, outfit: Blue shirt with white skull that reaches upper thigh in the middle jean shorts that reach mid thigh. Shoes: Blue and Black Jays. ( Don't own ) ]  
Jesus: Corey Riffin  
Zack:Kon Kinjira  
Ethan : Kin Kinjira  
Conor: Lenny Nepp  
Trinity : Trini ( Laney and Corey's Best friend who also knows about Laney liking Corey.)  
Alli: Emily Web ( some chic starts drama everywhere she goes )  
[ Dark brown hair, black tank top with a neon green skull in the middle, green skinnies, black SnapBack and green dcs ( don't own )  
Emily: Carrie Beff  
Heaven: Konnie Sherbert  
Morgan S. : Kim Sherbert. ( no clue Sozzy )  
Ally Clario :As herself  
[Hair:Brown/Blonde hair that reaches mid back. Bangs that are secured with a white bow. Hair in a high ponytail. Fat black glasses that are to big for face. White button up shirt. Jean Vest, pink skinnies, and pink n' white Adidas ( don't own )]  
Chelsea : Trina Riffin  
Sapphire: Emma Aden  
Josh : Josh He has bieberish black hair, braces, and green eyes, he is wearing a green Jordan's shirt, khaki shorks , and Red Jordan's, with nike Socks.**

**Plus ALOT MORE !**

* * *

Corey POV.  
Are you ready lanes'.  
She nods and we all walk on stage.  
LUNCH CONCERT THING

Laney Singing)  
Making my way dowtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound

Laney and Corey Singing)  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

Laney

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
tonight

Morgan  
It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

Corey  
I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

Laney and Corey

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

Morgan and Laney

And I, I  
Don't wanna let you go  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

Kin  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

Corey  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

Morgan

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight

All  
If if could fall into the night  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could see you  
If I could hold you  
Tonight

Are you ready for the encore!? " Corey yells.  
The whole lunchroom cheers.

**Corey**

You've got a lot to say  
For the one that walked away  
I give, you take  
That's the way it's always been  
**Laney**

Oh, how do I know  
If I should stay or just go?  
The bottom line is this way  
That I'll never know

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me, oh

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
**Corey and Laney**

You've got a lot to say  
For the one that pushed me away  
I give, you take  
Some things, they never change  
Just change

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me

I never knew that I could be this way  
(Stay with me)  
I never knew that I could walk away  
(Stay with me)  
**Morgan**

These things take time to grow  
It's been said that time heals wounds  
But no, I won't be controlled  
And so the story goes  
**Laney and Morgan**

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me  
**Corey**

And now I know that I can be this way  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
And now I know that I can walk away  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)

Can we have an Applause for this amazing band!?" Mrs. Vineyard says into the microphone.

Laney walks over to the lunch table and sits alone.

Corey Ortiz Riffin! Mr. Stubbs yells.  
" LUNCH DETENTION REMEMBER!"  
Corey sighs and walks over to the LD table.

Laney giggles while blushing.  
After the teacher leaves LD hall Corey rushes over to Laney.  
Hey lanes."  
Laney starts blushing even more.

Corey starts to Hug her... a lot.

Suddenly Morgan appears out of no where.  
*Cough* obvious!  
Laney gives Morgan a death glare and pushes Corey off of her.  
" what's wrong lanes?" Corey asked concered.  
" Oh nothing. " Laney responds.  
" Are you sure? Your face is kinda red."

Suddenly Emily comes and " pops a squat " right next to Laney.  
Hey Lanes! So I see you and Corey are dating now!"  
Laney starts blushing... again.  
Kin and Kon start laughing.

**The lunch bell rings***

Morgan and Emily yell.  
"STAMPEDE! RUUUNN!"  
All of the 8th graders come into the lunch room while all the 6th graders are trying to get out.

**-  
3RD PERIOD TRANSITION! **  
Laney and Corey walk to Home Etc together.  
Laney is humming A thousand miles while Corey is playing a " air guitar "  
Laney checks her watch.  
" 1:35?! WE ARE FIVE MINUTES LATE! Mrs. Munge will KILL us!" she explains.  
Corey grabs Laney's hand and starts running to room 113.  
He lets Laney in first.

" So class. Put your eggs in the bowl. " The home etc teacher says while putting eggs in a bowl.

She stops.  
" Laney Riffin and Corey Penn! You are five minutes late!  
Laney starts blushing as the class starts to laugh.  
" Uh mam... Its Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. " Corey says.

Oh so your Mr. Know-it-all. " Mrs. Munge says.

* * *

" Dude! That concert was epic! " Kon says to his younger brother Kin.  
" I know right man! " Kin responds.  
After kin says that a girl with Dark brown hair, black tank top with a neon green skull in the middle, green skinnies, black SnapBack and green dcs ( don't own ) walks up with another girl whom has :Brown/Blonde hair that reaches mid back. Bangs that are secured with a white bow. Hair in a high ponytail. Fat black glasses that are to big for face. White button up shirt. Jean Vest, pink skinnies, and pink n' white Adidas ( don't own )

Kin instantly falls in love with the "gothic" one.  
But after he looks at her a boy with bieberish black hair, braces, and green eyes, he is wearing a green Jordan's shirt, khaki shorks , and Red Jordan's, with nike Socks kisses her.

Kin sighs.

So Josh... do you have a date for homecoming?" Both the girls ask.  
" No. "  
Kins face lit up.

Once the 5 walk into History they are greeted by Mrs. Menn .  
Everyone get in you assigned seats please!"

" You haven't given us them yet!" Some red headed boy yells.  
" Oh right... Hehe." says while scratching the back of her head.  
" Everyone to the front of the class!" She yells.  
With that said about 27 kids run up to the front of the class.  
Okay!"  
" Kin Kinjira First seat, first row.  
Emily Webb Second seat, first row."  
Kin starts blushing when he saw who she was.  
" Josh Mallory third seat first row "  
Kin sighs.  
**THIS IS GONNA TAKE A WHILE**.  
After the teacher finished with the assigned seats class was over. FINALLY!

**PEACEVILLE HIGH SCHOOL BUS 2:49  
COREY AND LANEYS SEAT.**  
So lanes, did you like the first day?"  
No"  
Why not we were in third period together"  
I missed kin and Kon"  
Oh"  
Corey sighs.

Laney pulls out her pocket book she carries around and starts singing very softly were Corey couldn't hear her.

I_ never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in_

" Lanes... we are going to use that at are next gig!" Corey says.  
" you got us a gig already!"  
" Duh!"  
" But I thought I was manger!"  
" Hehe... Oops.."

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop here.  
Again, this is what happens at school. ( most of it )**


End file.
